Fitting In
by G.emini S.hadow
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf, from Lord of the Rings, gets transported to 2004 and meets Laura. After a while feelings change. Will Legolas leave or stay? Or will Laura go with him if he finds a way home?
1. Chapter 1: A weird Finding

**_Fitting In_**

Gemini Shadow

**A/N: This story is fictional and I made it for fun. I do NOT own Lord of the Rings in any way. However, Laura is my own made up character. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

**Chapter 1: A Weird Finding**

**Laura**

Hello! My name is Laura Booker. I'm 19 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm 5'9" and I ride horses. Today started out as any normal day would. I woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed, and then went to the barn. My horse was an ass. We were jumping 2'9" and preparing for a show and he spooked at something and then all hell broke loose. Oh well. I've been riding for over 15 years. You would think I can handle that. And I did. It was what came out of the bushes right after my horse spooked, that scared the crap out of me.

A tall, blonde man walked out of the bushes. He had on riding pants and boots. His shirt seemed to be made of suede and he had a quiver and bow on his back. His blue eyes stared up at me in disbelief. He stood up and he had to be at least 5'10" or 5'11". I jumped off Maverick and gave a slight wave.

"Hi, do you need help?" I asked.

He did not answer.

"Follow me up to that building,"I said pointing," Then I'll try to help you. Don't talk to anyone."

This was going to be tough.

**Legolas**

I was out hunting with everyone as we usually do when the spiders get bad in Mirkwood. My friends and I had turned it into a game. Whoever found the most spiders and killed them would win. I was winning. The last spider I killed seemed to be holding something, so I went over to look. Now, when they tell you to make sure the enemy is dead and to kill it good, they mean it. They also mean it when they say, never walk up to the seemingly dead enemy. I should have listened. I picked up what was in the spider's clutches and looked at it. It was a wooden circle with a crystal in the center. Suddenly, the forest started to spin. I landed in some sort of bush and there was a ring with odd wooden things in it. They were colored poles with flowers and gates under them. There was a young girl riding a horse and he jolted away when he heard me land. She rode over to the bushes and stared at me as I got up. I stared back. She was dressed in tight breeches like mine and a grubby white shirt with a yellow circle on it. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was almost as tall as me. She offered me help and told me to follow her. So I did. Maybe she could help me. I didn't have the circular crystal anymore, so I had no idea how she could help. At least she spoke English.

Chapter 2: Acquaintances


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintances

**Chapter 2: Acquaintances**

Legolas followed Laura up to the gray barn and followed her inside. Luckily, the barn was deserted because it was vacation time. Laura quickly put her horse's halter on then cross tied him. Legolas looked up at the rafters and stood far away from Laura and her horse. Laura finished talking care of her horse and then she walked up to Legolas and looked at him.

"O.K. I don't really know who you are or where exactly you are from, but you CAN talk to me. I'm not going to bite or anything," Laura said.

"As if you could hurt me," Legolas finally said with a look of utter dislike.

"Right. Well, maybe you could tell me your name. That would help. I mean, if you want my help that is," she said while offering her hand for him to shake," My name is Laura Booker."

Legolas looked at her hand and then took it.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Elven Prince of Mirkwood," he said with a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you. Now, what would really help, is you telling me what happened and why you're here," she said.

Legolas looked at her and he seemed to be going over everything in his head. Did he really want to tell this strange girl? She didn't speak his native tongue, Elvish, and she dressed very different. The only remarkable thing was she spoke English which he could understand and speak. Maybe she could help after all. Maybe she knew about Middle earth and the Circular Crystal.

"Well, Laura, I was hunting for spiders in Mirkwood forest and I almost stepped on a circular crystal object. I picked it up and it transported me into those bushes. I lost it and now have no way of getting back. I'm an Elvish prince in Middle Earth in Mirkwood. How do you think you can help me?"

Laura stared at him wide-eyed before shaking her head and coming back to reality.

"Well, for starters, you can stay with me in my apartment. We can get you normal clothes and I can tell you about this world. Then we can start trying to find you a way home," she said.

Legolas turned away and looked out into the pond were frogs were jumping from the bank into the water. This could work. She seemed to want to help him and maybe he might end up learning and liking new things.

"O.K. I'll try it," he said.

With that he walked outside the barn (as if he knows where he's going, Laura thought) and stood waiting for her to follow. Laura rolled her eyes and took out her car keys. She unlocked the car and opened the door. Legolas stood staring at the car and finally asked what it was.

"It's a car. It's automatic, meaning it runs on energy and you drive it," she tried to explain.

"But you have a horse. Why don't you just use him to get around?" he questioned.

"Because this is a million times faster and easier," she said, "now please get in."

She opened the door for him and showed him the seatbelt and the radio . She also explained more into how her car worked until he started to get it. After about 15 minutes, they pulled up in front of a grand looking brick building. It was 12 stories high and one whole floor was Laura's apartment. Her mom's friend owned it and it was close to the campus Laura attended college at. She parked the car and got out, Legolas followed. She went in the main hall and showed him where he could get information and which staircase to take up to her room. The main floor was waxed, hard wood floors and oriental rugs. There was antique furniture scattered around it and sofas for tenants to sit on and talk. She took the main grand staircase up to the elevator and pressed the number 4. Legolas stared at the glowing buttons and jumped when the elevator moved. The doors opened and they got out in front of a polished wooden door with a brass 4 on it. She unlocked it and they walked in. Legolas' mouth hung agape at all the strange electrical objects.

"And what exactly do you call all this?" he asked, pointing at the computer and television.

'Um...technology. It's a computer and that's a television," she said.

Laura showed him how to change the channels and how to use the remote. He spent the next 10 minutes staring in wonder at the moving pictures. He especially liked the light switch which he turned on and off 27 times.

"O.K. O.K.! I have an electricity bill I have to pay for!" she laughed.

"Bill?"

"Never mind. You'll be sleeping in this room," she said pointing to another door off the main living room," and luckily my dad left me some of his old clothes to paint in, but you can wear them tonight until we find you something else to wear."

He took the clothes and looked at them with an unhappy smile. These clothes would take a while to get used to.

"Thank you, Laura. Goodnight," he said and he went into the other room.

Laura flopped down onto the couch. What the heck was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3: Just Another Day, Or Not

**Chapter 3: Just Another Day...Or Not**

Laura woke up and for a little while forgot who exactly was in her apartment. That is until there was a yell from the other room as the alarm clock went off. She ran in. However, she was very disturbed to see Legolas had pulled out a short sword and was looking to "fix" the alarm clock with it.

"Drop it!" she yelled at him over the noisy alarm clock.

Legolas gave her a dirty look before putting the blade back. He then promptly covered his pointy ears to shut out the nosie of the clock. She walked over and clicked the button to turn it off. Legolas removed his hands and sat back down on the bed. Laura sighed.

"Good morning," she said to him.

Legolas nodded, clearly in a bad mood. Laura walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She threw a pot of coffee on and sat down on a stool. She ran her fingers through her mussed up hair. What was she going to do? Legolas couldn't go out in public looking as he did. However, she needed to find him a way home, sooner than later. Suddenly, her head shot up. She had an idea. Halloween was in a few days! She could get him outside, pretend they were trick-or-treating or something. They could look around and try to find Legolas' ticket home.

The button on the coffee was still on and she saw the pot almost full, so she went and took it off. She was pouring a cup when she heard footsteps behind her. Legolas was standing there, looking at the large poster on the wall. He reached out a tentative hand to touch it. It looked so real. Laura walked over and handed him a mug of coffee and explained.

"You drink it, in the morning," she said.

Legolas looked down at it, apprehensively.

"Would you rather tea?" she asked.

"I do not care. I have naught an idea as to what either is at the moment," he said.

"Ok..." Laura said.

Legolas took a small sip and shuddered at the taste of it. Laura grinned and went over to cut up an apple. Legolas watched with interest as she sued a very sharp knife to mutilate the apple.

"You are very good with a knife," he said.

"Laura raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"Thanks, I guess," she said.

She brought the apple over and gave some to Legolas who stared at it before taking a tentative bite. There was a rough knock on the door and he immediately dropped the apple and pulled a sword out.

"Put it back!" Laura growled.

She dragged him back to her room and shut him inside before rushing back over to get the door. She opened it and a tall, brown haired man walked in. He gave Laura a hug.

"How have you been?" he asked.

Laura was a little speechless, a smile on her face.

"Fine. I haven't seen you in a while," she said.

"I've been busy. I came to ask you something," he said.

Laura's face lit up.

"Listen, we've been together a few months now and I was talking to a friend and he stated that we don't see each other much and I was just thinking, making we should not see each other anymore. For both of our sakes," he said.

Laura didn't answer.

The man hugged her good-bye and left for the last time.

Laura sighed and let Legolas out of the room. When she opened the door, he came flying out. He had been listening at the keyhole. She stepped over his legs and got a big hoody out of her closet and found a pair of carpenter jeans. They seemed as if they would fit. She presented the clothes to him. Legolas held the baggy sweatshirt up and moved it around tot ry and find the shape.

"Just go put it on," she said.

"How?"

She took the sweatshirt back and demonstrated. Legolas watched and after two times, he got it. She handed it back to him and went back into the kitchen. She put her face on the counter, her hair spreading around her head. She knew her mother told her to keep her head off the table all the time, but she considered this moment the exception. She never cried. Only on rare occasions did she cry. She heard the bedroom door open and she lifted her head up. Legolas walked in, hoody on backwards and the carpenter jeans on backwards as well. She stifled a laugh and helped him pull the hoody off, her dad's old T-shirt on underneath. She sent him back in the room to fix the pants. He came out looking much better. She was looking him over when she noticed his hair. She could either have him wear a dress and go with it or she would have to get a hat of some sort to hide it.

Her closet was full of junk. She tossed stuff out and Legolas caught them. One was an old rubber chicken which he looked at very curiously.

"There are no real chickens here?" he asked.

"Yes there are. That one is for jokes," she explained.

He nodded and tossed it behind him.

Laura continued searching until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a blue beanie and a pair of sun glasses. Perfect. She took a few pins and some hair spray. Legolas watched her warily.

"Hold still, I'm going to solve the hair problem," she said.

"And how are you going to go about that?" he asked.

She held up the hat.

"But you need to hold still," she said.

Legolas rolled his eyes and sat on the stool. Laura carefully pinned the hair up and hair sprayed it for good measure. She slid the cap on and put the sun glasses over his eyes. She stood back to admire her handy work.

"What is on my face?" he asked.

"Sun glasses. Just to make everything look more realistic," she replied.

"Is everything supposed to be black?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Then they're fine," he said.

Laura shook her head before taking the glasses off.

"Only wear them when you go outside or something. Right now, come eat something," she said.

"You are being awfully nice. Why?" he asked.

"I think I know how tog et you home," she said.

"Really? I know too. The crystal is probably over near the bushes still. I remember seeing something before we left, but I thought it impossible. We have to get back and find it," he said.

"Ok, then this is where my plan comes in. Halloween is in a few days. You can go as an elf from the Lord of the Rings because I"m suspecting that is exactly where you are from. People will consider it your costume and we can go anywhere," she said.

Legolas considered the plan.

"Movie?"

Laura walked over to the TV and turned it on. Legolas stared at it in amazement. She put a tape in the VCR, which was Lord of the Rings. Legolas stared at it closely.

"The Fellowship," he said.

Laura nodded and turned it off.

"I need to go up to the barn today. You can come or stay here. It's your choice," she said.

"I'll come," he said immediately.

She smiled and cleaned everything up. She went back into her bedroom and locked the door. Quickly she washed her face and brushed her teeth in the adjoining bathroom and dressed in her barn clothes. She pulled her golden hair back in a messy bun and pulled her dirty barn boots on. She walked out of the room and Legolas frowned.

"Why did you not leave your hair as it was?" he asked.

"Because I'm riding," Laura answered simply.

She walked out the door and locked it after Legolas had exited. They went downstairs and got into her car. They were soon at the barn, which was empty once again. She quickly got her horse and put her tack on him. She led him outside and pulled herself into the saddle.

"Does he have a name?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. His name is Winston." she said.

They headed down to the ring and Laura warmed up. She did a serpentine and a figure eight at the canter. She switched leads across the diagonal and cantered in the other direction. Finally, she started jumping. She kept it low at first, maybe two feet, but raised them to 2'9" after several times around. Winston pranced and pulled, wanting to do his own thing. She finished up and cooled him down. Legolas walked up to her.

"May I try?" he asked.

"Sure," Laura said, handing him the reins.

He lightly pulled himself up into the saddle and laid the stirrups over Winston's withers. He gave him a light nudge and Winston moved forward into a smooth canter. He rounded his neck ans softened to the bit. Legolas continued cantering before hopping over a few of the jumps. Winston obeyed the entire time. Laura's mouth was hanging open and Legolas dismounted in front of her. He handed the reins back. Laura shook her head. She remembered reading in Tolkien's book that Elves were good with horses. No wonder. They untacked Winston and Laura went into the feed room to mix his grain. She heard voices and stopped at the door. She watched Legolas rubbing Winston's face. The feisty horse closed his eyes and his lip hung. Laura smiled and walked out. Legolas back away and acted as if nothing had happened. Laura put Winston in his stall and emptied the grain. She walked out and unlocked the car. Legolas picked the handle up and pushed. The door didn't move. She walked over and slowly demonstrated.

"Pick up and pull," she said.

They sped down the highway and were soon back at the apartment. She threw her jacket on the couch and put water on for tea.

"You did good with Winston today," she said.

Legolas just nodded. He watched her while she cleaned up the mess from the morning.

"What?" she asked, noticing his gaze.

"Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I was to have been found by someone who rides," he answered with a smile.

Laura gave him a small smile back. At least he was being a little more open. She finished making the tea and handed him a steaming mug. He held it cautiously.

"It's tea. You drink it."

He still looked at her as if she had 20 heads.

"Just try it," she said,

He took a little bit, a look of apprehension on his face. It soon changed. He nodded his head.

"It's good," he said.

They sat there in silence for a moment.

Laura, feeling uncomfortable, got up and got a stack of paperwork off her desk.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Work. Paperwork, that I don't plan on doing," she said as she returned the papers back to her desk.

"You said we had to dress up for this event when you will find the crystal. What will you dress up as?" he asked.

"An elf I guess. If that's what you are. We need to make it seem like a Halloween theme. You can be my cousin for the night," she said.

"I will help you find a dress close to the Elvish dresses. You could pass for an elf," he replied.

Laura gave him a startled look, but her just shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at the cloudy sky.

_Great. Now an elf from Middle Earth thinks I could belong there. Just wonderful,_ she thought.

Legolas took her hand. She looked at him, clearly confused.

"I never said thank you for all your help," he said.

Laura pulled her hand away.

"It's no problem. You'll be home soon. I promise," she said.

Legolas stood up and looked at her.

"I know," he said.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed it with his lips. Laura turned red. This was not her thing.

"I need to go get pastry," she mumbled.

Legolas just smiled.

She went out the door and down the street. She stopped in the small bakery and looked at the pastry, doughnuts, and bagels. She bought a bag of fresh bagels and got another hot cup of tea. This wasn't happening. An elf who appeared at her barn yesterday was suddenly falling in love with her. Where was the logic on it. Well, there was none. He would be gone soon. It wouldn't hurt to play along. Keep the suspicions down during Halloween. She took a deep breath and walked back to the apartment. She unlocked the door and threw the bagels on the counter.

"We'll need to get that dress soon," she said.

Legolas walked over to her. Laura averted her eyes to the ground.

"What exactly did Middle Earth women wear?" she asked.

"We will find something," he said.

He pulled the hat back on over his pinned up hair and put the sunglasses on.

"What? Now?" she said.

"Yes. Now," he answered.

Laura ran into her bedroom and got a sort of nice looking hoody to hide her hideous riding t-shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Even in the pony tail it reach halfway down her back. She walked back out into the living room and saw LEgolas fiddling with the TV.

"Don't break it," she said.

He was watching the Spanish channel.

"Your Elvish is very bad. I cannot understand a word they're saying," he said.

"It's not Elvish. It's Spanish. People on Earth all speak different languages," she explained.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, waiting for a further explanation, which he didn't get. Laura turned the TV off and pulled him up off the floor.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she said.

They went back down to the car and Laura started it up. The radio started blaring and Legolas covered his ears. She lowered it and they drove into downtown. She went somewhat slow so Legolas could look at the shop windows.

"That one is good," he said.

It was a bridal shop.

Laura sighed and pulled into a space on the side of the street.

"Do you have ANY idea how expensive this is going to be?" she asked.

Legolas pulled solid gold coins out of his pocket.

"I had them with me," he explained.

Laura just shook her head and they walked into the store. A smiling woman walked over.

"Hello dears. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Just looking for my friend," Laura said.

"Oh," the woman said, clearly confused.

She walked away and Laura whispered into Legolas' ear.

"Which one am I trying on? We're NOT buying it. I can have my friend make it for me for like nothing," she said.

Legolas showed it to her. Laura wasn't expecting what she saw. It was simple. Just white with embroidery on the neck, hemline, and ends of the sleeves. The sleeves were long and the neck line plunged down low. The bottom dragged along the floor. The dress itself wasn't poofy. It did indeed look as if it had come out of Lord of the Rings. She looked at the price tag. It was originally $800. But it had several different colored slashes on it. She went over to the woman.

"How much is that dress over there? The one the man in the blue beanie is standing next to?" she asked.

"It's been marked down. We can't seem to sell it. It's $250. We have better-"

"My friend will like it. We're about the same size. Can I try it on quick?" Laura asked.

"Of course," the woman said, a little confused.

"So why hasn't it sold?" she asked.

"Out of style, not decorative enough," she said.

Laura nodded and accepted the dress from the woman and tried her size on. It fit well enough. She wasn't used to dresses. She walked out in it. The woman made a big fuss.

"I didn't expect it to look so good on a woman," she said.

"My friend will love it," Laura answered.

She looked over at Legolas who nodded his approval.

She undressed and brought it back over to the register.

"That will two hundred and fifty dollars and eighty three cents," the woman said.

Laura handed over her credit, a little reluctantly.

"It's my present to my friend," she explained.

The woman smiled sweetly and put the dress in a fancy bag. They were soon off.

"Why didn't you just say it was for yourself?" Legolas asked.

"Because, one, I don't have any type of ring on my finger. Those people notice those things. Two, what was I supposed to say? Oh I"m going to a costume party and need to look like an elf?"

"Yes."

Laura threw her hands up and got into the car. They flew home and she hung the dress up in her closet. Legolas was back at the TV. Laura pushed play on the VCR and The Two Towers began playing. He jumped when Aragorn's face appeared on the screen.

"How many more days?" he asked.

"One," she answered.

It was beginning to get dark outside and Laura turned some of the lights on. She pulled the curtains back and was looking out the window. The street lights were just coming on and cars rushed home on the street below. She forgot how lonely she got. Her family all lived in Italy now. She was England, as was her family. They came to America when she was 5. She wished she had gone with her family. None of this would have happened. A few tears pricked her eyes. She wiped them and turned around. She walked right into Legolas.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just got a little dirt in my eyes," she said.

"Alright."

Laura nodded and gently brushed past him to go get dinner ready. She looked through her bare cabinets. All she had was macaroni and cheese. It would have to do. She let the water boil and then sat down on the couch to watch the movie.

"Maybe we could go through the PV," he said.

"TV. And no we can't," she corrected him.

There was a hissing sound from behind them. Legolas whipped a long knife out and Laura jumped up and ran to the stove. She pulled the water off and poured it into the sink, draining the macaroni.

"Put it away," she said.

She mixed the stuff in and let it sit. Legolas returned to the movie and Laura got dishes ready. She handed one to Legolas who stared at it.

"Its pasta covered in cheese," she said.

He still looked confused, so Laura took a big bite.

"Mmmmmm. Good," she said.

So, Legolas took a bite. It was hot and it tasted funny. He spit it all over the floor.

Laura started laughing.

"It's not funny," he said, glaring at her.

Laura just nodded and kept laughing. Legolas stuck his hand in the bowl and chucked some of it at her. She stopped laughing and picked the spoon up and loaded it with macaroni and cheese. It landed on his face. They both started laughing and the food fight began. Legolas ended up taking the pot and dumping it on Laura's head. They sat on the floor, covered in macaroni and cheese, laughing. Laura looked around.

"I'd better clean this up," she said.

"I'll help."

She handed him paper towels. She mopped some of it up and the rest the used paper towels. They got the stains out and now, the only things covered, were themselves.

Laura chucked the used towels and brought him over to the bathroom. She showed him the shower and the shampoo for his hair, which was covered. She gave him new clothes and walked out. She heard the shower turn on and a yelp. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

She sat down on the couch with a sigh. It was true. What she had thought earlier. Only problem was, she was beginning to like him as well. She couldn't. He would be leaving soon. She turned the TV on and watched the news. Snow would be coming early this year. Wonderful. Legolas came out. Dressed and his hair soaking wet.

"That shower is deadly," he said.

Laura smiled and handed him the remote.

"You can watch whatever you want. Movies are over there," she said.

She went into her room and locked the door. She showered and got all the horse crap and macaroni out of her hair. She got dressed and blow dried her long hair. It came out ok. At least it wouldn't be wet. She went back out and saw Legolas fiddling withe DVD player. He had the door going in and out, in and out. She grabbed the remote and clicked on and play.

"There," she said.

It was Pirates of the Caribbean. One of her favorites. But tonight, she wasn't really in the mood.

"I'm going to bed. You know where your room is. Don't kill the alarm clock either," she said.

Legolas nodded and watched her go.

"Wait," he said.

He got up from the couch and gave her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight," he said and returned to the couch.

Laura completely flabbergasted and a bit embarrassed went to bed. Rain pelted the windows outside and the road was silent.


End file.
